Taking Risks
by redhairedwriter7
Summary: "I'm sorry but that pick up won't be necessary anymore, I just realized that I've fallen in love with my partner." Akuroku. Nuff said. Warnings inside. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Makes a fan girl really happy! T  Kids. Stay away and stay in school.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Plot is mine and mine only. And the title. That's all I own. Axel and Roxas belong to Disney and Square Enix. OH OH~! The dog, Jack, yeah, he's mine too. *grins* Anyways...**

**A/N: For some reason I like making Akuroku one-shots. Don't know why but I do. First the pair were college students, then pirates and now FBI agents. Wow. I'm creative. Thanks to those who reviewed to both of my one-shots earlier! Makes a girl happy!**

**Warnings: Language, boy love, and some suggestive themes.**

* * *

Lightning cracked as booming thunder came shortly after and over the complex of SSA Axel Sinclair, waking him from his deep slumber. His companion, Jack, was sitting at the foot of the bed and hoping his master would let him sleep next to him. The red-haired man sat up in his bed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He and the rest of his team had finished a tough case in Nebraska and now everyone was home.

The case had taken a toll on everyone... but especially himself. Four young boys were found in the same area... all beaten and broken; tossed in the dirt... like trash. Axel shook off the thought of the case and then rubbed his temples.

Axel pulled back his covers, swung his feet over the side and climbed out of bed. He was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants with a black wife beater. He sauntered out of the bedroom and then made his way into the kitchen.

Another flash of lightning broke its way into the windows and shined brightly. Axel grabbed a glass and filled it up with water, taking a small glance out the window. Rain was pouring down from every direction... hopefully tomorrow would be better. The man turned off the water and then took a seat on one of the stools in the kitchen.

Jack trotted into the kitchen and then whimpered softly at his master. Axel turned his head and then smiled, getting up from his seat and kneeling down to the dog's level. "Hey there boy. Scared of the storm?" Axel asked the dog.

Jack gave Axel a look that said, _I'm not scared... I just want to get back to bed. Why aren't you scared? _Axel patted Jack on the head and then heard a rabid knock at the door. The large dog barked at the sound as the man got to his feet and stepped towards the front door.

He paused for a few moments and waited to hear someone from behind the door. "Axel? It's Roxas. Do you have a minute?" a male voice called from outside. Axel quickly unlocked and opened the door, taking in the now soaking blonde man's appearance.

He looked like he had just been out on a date... the whole nine yards. A dark blue button down shirt, blue skinny jeans and black and white converse to match. Roxas' hair was in a huge wreck: completely frizzy, soaked and flat on his face. Axel whistled with a small chuckle as the blonde frowned darkly at him.

"Can I please come in? It's fuckin' freezing out here."

"At least let me take my chance to laugh at you."

"If you ever want to laugh again then don't make me cut your tongue out with a paper clip and then feed it to your dog."

That really shut the red-head up.

* * *

Axel moved away from the door as the blonde entered the home. He shut the door behind him and then turned to face the soaked man. Roxas tossed his jacket onto the couch, took a seat there and then patted the sofa for Jack to sit next to him. The dog complied and then jumped onto the couch, laying his head on Roxas' thigh.

"Now why the hell are you here at one in the morning?" Axel asked the blonde who was ringing his hair out from the water. Roxas flipped his hair back and then looked up at Axel with a shrug.

"My date stood me up." He replied in a flat tone. "I waited over two hours... in the park... in the rain! No one even noticed that I cold, soaked and alone."

"Sucks for you."

"Oh hell no. Like that's never happened to you before."

Axel shrugged with a smirk. The green eyed agent moved away from Roxas and then into his kitchen, grabbing a mug and setting it on the counter. Jack jumped off the couch, trotting into the kitchen and then laid down on the floor. He looked up at his master, letting out a small whine for attention. Roxas laughed lightly at the dog and then watched as Axel began to make some late night coffee for him. The blonde got up to his feet and then waltzed over to the kitchen, stepping over Jack's body.

"You seemed upset after the Nebraska case Axel... did your slutty girlfriend break up with you or something?" Roxas asked, slightly curious. Axel snorted out a laugh.

"Haven't had a girlfriend in about a year." Axel replied.

"So I guess my gay theory is still open, right?"

"Woah - what? Wait... You think I'm gay?"

Roxas snickered. "Only a little."

Axel scoffed and then turned to face the blonde. "I've had plenty of girlfriends Strife."

"Whatever happens to float your boat." The blonde shrugged and then took a seat on a bar stool by the counter. He glanced down at Jack who appeared to be close to falling asleep. The dog looked up at the blue eyed man and then laid his head back on the floor. Axel poured the freshly brewed coffee into the mug and then handed it to Roxas.

The younger agent took a sip of the coffee and then sighed. "I always knew that there was a reason why I keep coming over to your place at night... you make the best coffee. Zexion's coffee comes in second." Roxas murmured with a small smile. Axel shook his head and then leaned his back against the counter, grinning at Roxas.

Roxas looked up from his steamy mug. "What?"

The man shrugged and then pushed himself away from the counter, walking over to Roxas' spot. He grabbed the mug and then before Roxas could protest, Axel placed his finger on his lips. The blonde frowned, his cerulean eyes darkening. Axel removed his finger and then held out a hand for Roxas.

"Since your date stood you up — "

"Thanks for reminding me Axel." Roxas spoke bitterly.

Axel rolled his eyes and then pulled the blonde to his feet. "Dance with me."

"I thought you said that you weren't gay."

"The term, Roxy... is bisexual."

Roxas was speechless.

* * *

His eyes widened in shock and then blinked a few times at the man in front of him. The blonde thought about his options: Dance with Axel or ... or what? There was not another option... unless he slapped him, grabbed his jacket, and headed out into the rain.

"Sure."

Axel smiled softly and then moved away from Roxas. The blonde appeared confused until he saw him grab a remote and then heard music fill the room. Roxas was impressed. The older FBI agent walked back over to Roxas and then moved his free hand to his waist. The blonde placed his hand on Axel's shoulder while his other hand intertwined their fingers together. Emerald green eyes met cerulean orbs and stayed locked with each other.

The couple swayed to the low music in the background while Roxas moved his arms to lock them around Axel's neck. The older agent placed his arms around Roxas' waist, pulling him closer to him. The two stayed in each other's arms for a while until Axel broke the silence with a small smirk on his lips.

"So... what else is there to know about you Roxas Strife? ... Hmm. Are you a good kisser?"

The blonde laughed with a devilish grin.

"Why don't we find out?"

Axel immediately took that as an invitation... he leaned in close to Roxas and captured his lips into a kiss. The younger agent gladly welcomed the kiss, pulling Axel closer to him and pressing his body against the red-head's. Roxas moved his arms from Axel's neck and then laid them on his chest, slipping his hands under his wife beater. Axel broke the kiss and then stripped off his shirt, tossing it to the ground and yanking the blonde back into the kiss.

Now it was starting to get heated...

* * *

"Can your jeans get any tighter, Roxy?" Axel purred.

The blonde laughed out a gasp as the red-head began to attack his neck with sucking and kissing... maybe even some biting.

"Last time I checked... no."

The red-head brought their lips back into a kiss with a smirk on his face. He knew that he was going to enjoy this.

Roxas let out a moan, his jeans already beginning to feel tight while Axel played with the belt loops of his pants. The blonde felt a hand snake up his shirt, trying to pry the piece of clothing from him and still manage to keep kissing him. Axel smirked as he quickly broke apart, pulling Roxas' shirt over his head and throwing it by the couch. The red-head stared down at the blonde in front of him, breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen in the room. The two stood in silence, their eyes meeting one another and taking in each other's emotions:

_Passion._

_Love._

_Lust._

Axel took in a breath, running a hand over the blonde's cheek. "Are you sure that you want this? We could always stop." The younger agent nodded vigorously. "Yes, Axel. I want this. I want you." He panted.

And with that said, Axel pulled the blonde in his bedroom, locking the door and left his dog out in the kitchen. Jack was now too tired to head back to his master... he was sure that he didn't want to disturb the two of them...

* * *

The next morning, Roxas woke to find himself alone in Axel's bed with the sheet covering his waist. The blonde looked around the room to find the red-head but only heard the sound of the shower running. Roxas smiled softly as he grabbed his phone from the night stand and then checked to see if he had any messages from last night.

_You have two new text messages._

The blonde opened both of them to find that they were from his brother, Sora. The younger FBI agent snickered quietly before closing his phone and laying his head back onto the pillow. He gently closed his eyes before he heard the shower be shut off and footsteps coming towards the door.

Axel opened the bedroom door and then peered inside to see the blonde laying on the bed. The red-head smiled softly and then made his way towards the blonde, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. His towel was wrapped tightly around his waist and showed off his muscles... even the Roman numeral 8 that was tattooed on his left shoulder: VIII. The red-head moved his hand up towards Roxas' face and laid it on his cheek. The blonde's eyes shot open as he quickly defended himself by slapping the hand away and then tackled the red-head to the floor... the sheets even came with him.

"GAH!"

Axel let out a yelp of surprise as the blonde pinned him to the ground and hit his head on the hardwood floor. Roxas stared down at Axel before chuckling at his friend... well, more like lover now. The red-head leaned up and pressed his lips against the blonde's. Roxas gladly kissed back before pulling away and climbed off of Axel with a blush, while wrapping the sheets around his body. The red-head thought about what had happened last night as he stared at the blonde who was gathering up his clothes...

_He had slept with his partner._

_He had sex with him._

_He had taken away his best friend's innocence._

_Now that doesn't sound all that bad._

His green eyes caught sight of a tattoo on Roxas' right shoulder as well... the Roman numeral 13: XIII. Axel grinned as the blonde headed out of the room and towards the bathroom to change. The red-head grabbed his own clothes from his closet and then began to get changed. He pulled on a black and purple designer t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and socks. He ran a hand through his hair as the door opened again to find Roxas in the same clothes from yesterday.

"Roxas — "

"Axel — "

Both paused and sighed.

"You first Rox."

The blonde ran a hand through his hair while walking over to sit on the bed. Axel sat down next to his partner while twiddling with his thumbs in his lap.

"Last night was amazing Axel. I want you to know that and I don't think I'll ever forget it. I just think that we... uhm..."

"Shouldn't see each other?"

Roxas lifted his head. "I meant to say that we shouldn't tell anyone." The blonde turned to face the red-head while grabbing Axel's hand and holding them close. "I like you. You're a great guy and anyone would be lucky to have you... It just might be too risky if we get together."

Axel sighed and then nodded. "I understand." He stood up and then made his way towards the door. Roxas rose a brow.

"Where are you going?"

"Living room. I'm gonna call you a cab."

Roxas went after his partner and then froze as Axel grabbed his cell. The red-head dialed for a cab and then sat on the couch. He waited a few moments before someone picked up...

"Callen's Taxi Service, how can I help you?"

"Yeah. I need a pick up at Iron Creeks Apartments."

"Okay, what's the apartment number?"

Axel opened his mouth before a certain blonde stomped over, took the phone of his hands, placed it up to his own ear and then said. "I'm sorry but that pick up won't be necessary anymore, I just realized that I've fallen in love with my partner."

_Click!_

And then he hung up. The red-head gaped the blonde in shock before Roxas leaned down and pressed his lips onto his own. Axel blinked a few times before his eyes closed and his hand moved to the back of the blonde's neck. Roxas climbed into the red-head's lap, laying his hands on his chest and breaking the kiss.

"I thought you said that this would be risky if we got together."

The blonde shrugged and then kissed Axel again.

"I like taking risks."

* * *

**A/N: TA DA! IT IS FINISHED! I WIN! HA HA! ... I need to stop watching old movies with my mom. *shivers* I think I'm good now. Alright! NOW... REVIEW! **

**Uhm. Please?**


End file.
